


Just Another Boring Day Saving The Universe

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Echo and Fives accidentally save the galaxy. Oneshot.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo & Shaak Ti, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858375
Comments: 24
Kudos: 211





	Just Another Boring Day Saving The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars.  
> This is an AU that takes place post season 5. Echo not only survived the Citadel, but escaped with everyone else without being injured.

One day, Echo and Fives were walking around on Kamino. They had nothing to do, so they had resorted to walking around and yelling at shinies.

“Hey,” Fives said, stopping in front of a door. “I don’t think I’ve been in here.”

Echo sighed. “There’s probably a reason for that. And for, I don’t know, the lock? And the _no access_ sign?”

“Is anybody around here?”

“No. Brother, I know what you’re thinking. Don’t try it.”

“No, nobody’s here?”

“NO! As in no, don’t do it!”

“Perfect.” Fives walked up under the security camera, drew one of his pistols, and shot it. “All right…” he said to himself.

Just then, a shiny came around the corner. When he saw what Fives was doing, he stopped and stared.

“Uh…” came from the shiny’s helmet.

Fives turned on him. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? We’re conducting a test, which _you_ just interfered with. Now we’ll have to start over. What’s your designation?”

“CT-7565, sir,” said the shiny. “My apologies, sir.”

“Listen, kid,” Fives said, taking off his helmet. “We’ve had a long day, and we just need to get this test done. If you just get out of here, we might just forget to report you.” Fives winked. “Got it?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” The shiny saluted and ran down the corridor. Fives chuckled. That was the advantage of being an ARC trooper. The armor always helped you look more in-charge.

Fives turned back to the door. “Now, where was I?” he said to himself.

Echo tried to pinch the bridge of his nose, but then he remembered he had a helmet on. So he settled for a facepalm instead.

Fives turned to him. “Brother, you have a multitool?”

Echo knew Fives already knew the answer. He carried anything a clone could ever want and more on his utility belt. Rolling his eyes under his helmet, he pulled out the tool and tossed it to Fives.

“Thank you,” Fives said, extending the screwdriver.

Echo decided to keep watch for any other people. If they were going to do something stupid, they might as well be smart about it. He turned up the audio enhancer on his helmet so he could hear anyone coming.

“Here,” said Fives, holding out a panel. Echo took it.

“Why do you need me to hold this?” Echo asked.

“Because when I say ‘go,’ you are going to put it back on as fast as ARCly possible while I screw it on.” Fives reached to the back of his belt, where clones normally kept thermal detonators. But instead, he pulled out… a can of soda? Then he opened another pocket and pulled out some candies. Fives opened the soda and took a drink. “Want some?” he asked, holding it out toward Echo.

“Brother, no. Do you know that two out of three people…”

“Aaand this is why we call you Echo. I’ll take that as a no.” Fives opened the candy. “Want one of these?”

Echo shook his head. “Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing,” he groaned.

“I’ll ignore that, because I probably am. Come on.” Fives waved Echo over. “Ready?”

Echo nodded. “I’m going to regret this.”

“Three… two… one… _go!”_ Fives dumped the candies into the can of soda and shoved the whole thing into the control panel. Echo slammed the panel back on, and Fives quickly tightened the screws.

“Now what?” Echo asked.

“Just wait a minute…” Fives said.

Thanks to his helmet’s microphones, Echo could hear the fizzing behind the control panel. _How do I get myself into these messes?_ he wondered.

When brown bubbles started oozing out from behind the panel, Fives said, “Okay, that should do it. Come on, give me a hand.” He grabbed onto the door and pulled. Echo joined him, and slowly the door slid open.

“Ha ha! Yes! We did it, brother!” Fives whisper-yelled. “Come on!” He slipped inside.

Echo followed. Fortunately, the controls on the inside of the door were independent from those outside. He closed the door (this time with the push of a button) and locked it.

When Echo turned around, Fives was typing frantically at the computer at the center of the room.

Echo frowned, taking off his helmet. “That’s all there is? Another computer?”

“There could be something juicy here,” Fives muttered. He turned around in the swivel chair to face Echo. “What would they make for a password?”

Echo shrugged. Then he walked over. “Move,” he said, waving Fives out of the chair and sitting down. “Hey… this chair is really nice.” He leaned back and spun around a few times.

“Stop screwing around, Echo! Just try something!” Fives yelled.

Echo stuck out his foot, stopping himself approximately 47.5 degrees short of the computer. He let his momentum rotate him the rest of the way until he was facing the computer at a perfect 0-degree angle.

He lowered his fingers to the keyboard and started typing.

_youllneverguessthis_

**_Access denied_ **

“Now I know what to guess on your datapad, brother,” Fives teased.

“I’m not that stupid. The Kaminoans might be, though.”

_ilikeseafood696_

**_Access denied_ **

_senatoramidalaishot_

**_Access denied_ **

“What?” Fives chuckled behind him.

“Have you not noticed? General Skywalker obviously has a thing for her,” Echo said, not turning around. Then he snapped his fingers—or tried to do so through his gloves. “Oh, I got it. Stupidly simple.”

_password_

**_Access granted_ **

“They’re dumber than I thought,” Fives said. “Now let me see.”

“Hold on.” Echo read the text at the top of the screen. _“GAR Contingency Orders?_ I never heard of those.”

“Well, if anyone would know, it’d be you,” Fives said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“That’s what scares me.” Echo scrolled down. _“Order 37—capture wanted individual through_ —ooh, that’s brutal. What _are_ these?”

“Don’t know. Here, let me see.” Fives took the chair back and looked at the screen. _“Order 66—kill all Jedi?”_ Both clones winced.

“That’s not good,” Echo said. “But it’s not like we would actually follow the order, right?”

“Not me or you. But the shinies might,” Fives said. He sat back and stroked his chin.

After a moment, he sat up. “Here, I’ve got an idea. Watch.” Fives clicked on Order 66. “Let’s just… uh… get rid of this, shall we, brother?”

“I can’t believe how many regulations we’re breaking,” Echo groaned. “but… do it.”

“Echo has broken a regulation! We have to call the press!” Fives said. “But wait… if we just delete it, then someone will notice. We have to replace it.”

“With what?”

“Eh… one of the more harmless ones. Like… here. _Order 65—arrest the Chancellor, using lethal force if necessary._ He’s an old guy. Couldn’t fight back even if he wanted to, so no need for lethal force.”

Echo threw his hands in the air. “It’s better than the kill-all-the-Jedi one. Just use it. We need to get out of here.”

Fives selected Order 65 and copied it. Then he clicked on Order 66, cleared the code, and pasted in Order 65.

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered. He clicked the “save” button.

“Let’s go!” Echo called. He paused at the door, putting his helmet on so he could listen for bypassers. When he heard nothing, he opened the door and slipped out. Fives followed. When they were both outside, Fives reached in and pushed the “lock” button. He pulled his arm out just as the door closed.

“Nobody will ever know we were here,” Fives said proudly.

“Yeah, except General Ti, who just so happens to be coming this way! Get the pieces of the camera, you idiot!” Echo hissed. He was already wiping the residue of soda off the control panel with a wipe from his overstocked utility belt.

Fives picked up what was left of the camera he had shot, and the two clones ran down the hallway.

* * *

Shaak Ti enjoyed strolling around the hallways of Kamino. The clones felt closer to her when she actually interacted with them, she thought.

Shaak frowned as her montrals picked up scuffling in an adjacent hallway. She turned the corner to see two ARC troopers running away. She couldn’t see their markings, but the Force told her their identities.

She smiled to herself. _Echo and Fives, always up to something._

Her smile faded when she saw the room they had evidently just left. She didn’t remember seeing it before. It was probably best to check it out.

Stepping up to the door, she placed her hand on the scanner, but quickly pulled away when she noticed it was wet. And the scanner wasn’t even operational.

She shook her head. _What have Fives and Echo done this time?_ she wondered.

With a flick of her wrist, the door slid open.

Shaak stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down at the computer.

 _Enter password or use voiceprint identification,_ read the screen.

“General Shaak Ti,” she said, speaking clearly.

**_Access denied._ **

She raised an eyebrow. “General Ti.”

**_Access denied._ **

“Shaak Ti.”

**_Access denied._ **

She frowned. Why would the Kaminoans hide something from her? She would just have to try her luck with the password.

_imajedi_

**_Access denied._ **

_openup_

**_Access denied._ **

_hellolightsaber_

**_Access denied._ **

She sat back in the chair, pressing a hand to her temple. Echo and Fives had gotten past this…

Echo. Of course.

A memory surfaced in her mind.

_“Mistress Ti! Mistress Ti!” said a young clone cadet, running up to her._

_She smiled and crouched down. “What is it, Echo?”_

_“I just read something really funny!” he said, practically bouncing up and down._

_She nodded, signaling for him to continue._

_He came closer to her as if sharing a secret, but his eyebrows furrowed when he realized that she didn’t have ears for him to whisper into._

_She tapped her montral. He brightened and whispered into it, “Did you know that the most common password is ‘password’?”_

_She pulled back to look at him. “Really? But that’s such an easy one to guess!”_

_“I know! That’s why it’s funny!” he giggled. Then his face grew serious. “Make sure that that’s not your password, Mistress Ti.”_

_“All right, young one,” she laughed._

Smiling at the memory, Shaak typed in _password._

**_Access granted._ **

She let out a little laugh.

But her laughter quickly died when she began reading.

With every order she read, her heart sank deeper and deeper.

However, when she got to Orders 65 and 66, they were the same. That was weird.

She scrolled back up to the top and clicked on the “History” button.

_Changed Order 66 from “kill all Jedi” to “arrest the Chancellor, using lethal force if necessary” 2m ago_

Despite what this meant, she had to smile. Good old Fives and Echo.

She tapped her comlink, and after a minute, a voice came through.

_“On, is this? HELLO, Master Yoda, this is.”_

Shaak stifled a giggle. “Hello, Master Yoda. I need to speak to the Council.”

_“Very well, Master Ti. Meet in ten minutes, we will.”_

“Thank you, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you.”

_“And with you, Master Ti. Master Fisto, turn this off, how do you?”_

Shaak waited until the call ended to erupt into laughter. Yoda never did get the hang of comlinks.

She stood up and left the room, heading to her quarters to warn the Jedi Council of what she had learned.

* * *

“In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you’re under arrest, Chancellor.”

Mace Windu had been chosen to say this for two reasons: 1) he was the best swordsman of the four, and 2) Kit, Agen, and Saesee all agreed that his voice was the deepest and scariest.

Chancellor Palpatine, however, was unfazed.

“Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?” he asked, as if he were just a kindly old man.

Mace frowned. His voice was supposed to be scary! He spoke again, trying to speak in as low a tone as possible. “The Senate will decide your fate.”

“I _am_ the Senate.”

 _There_ , thought Mace. _Now he’s getting worried._ “Not. Yet,” he spat.

Palpatine stood up. He flicked his wrist, and a lightsaber appeared in his hand.

“It’s treason, then,” he said softly. He ignited his lightsaber.

The four Jedi scrambled backwards. Palpatine smirked, obviously thinking that they were afraid of him.

They weren’t.

A speeder smashed through the window, piloted by none other than Anakin Skywalker. He did a flip as he leaped out of the cockpit, lightsaber drawn and ready.

“Where is he?” Anakin demanded. “Let me at him!”

Mace glared at him. “Skywalker, I thought I told you to stay behind.”

“Since when have I cared what you say?”

“That’s fair,” said Kit, shrugging.

“So where’s Sidious?” asked Anakin.

“You hit him with your speeder, Skywalker,” said Mace, still glaring.

Just then, a voice came from near Sidious’s desk. “Execute…” the voice gasped. “Order… 66.”

They all turned to see Sidious slumped on his desk, his finger on the transmitter button.

Anakin grinned brightly. “Oh, you saved us some work. Thanks, Chancellor.”

Commander Fox burst into the room, flanked by Echo and Fives. “In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you’re under arrest, Chancellor,” he said, raising his pistols. Echo and Fives did the same.

“I wish you all would stop saying that,” groaned Sidious.

“It’s over,” said Mace. “Surrender.”

“No…” Sidious croaked. “No, _you_ will die!” He raised his hands, pointing at the Jedi.

Anakin snapped his fingers.

The clones nodded.

As blaster fire rang out in the office, balance was restored to the Force.

* * *

There remains not much to be said.

Echo and Fives were rewarded for their actions, which had saved the galaxy.

They had had their own control chips removed shortly after their discovery on Kamino, but the rest of the army still had their chips. After the Dark Lord’s defeat, the Jedi went about freeing the clones from following any will but their own. This meant that not only were the chips removed, but the clones were no longer required to serve in the military.

Because the war was over.

Ahsoka came to visit her master when she heard the news. When they were reunited, the Force sang with joy. They held onto each other for a solid five minutes before Padmé pried them apart.

The Council had decided to allow Anakin’s marriage based on how Anakin had not let his attachment get in the way of his duty.

Ahsoka returned to the Order. Officially, it was as Anakin’s Padawan, but she was knighted within the week.

Why did Ahsoka come back, I hear you ask?

She saw that the Council was willing to change their ways, and it gave her new hope.

Hope for herself.

Hope for her friends—no, her family.

Hope for the galaxy.

Also, Anakin would have whined a lot if she didn’t come back.

And it was all because Echo and Fives were bored one day.

The Force truly does work in mysterious ways.


End file.
